Pirate Seas - Day 15
For the Chinese version of the level, see Pirate Seas - Day 15 (Chinese version). Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |EM = Two |Objective 1 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |before = Pirate Seas - Day 14 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 16}} Difficulty There are no special zombies except for the Swashbuckler Zombie and the Imp Cannon. However, they can prove quite a nuisance if the player does not pay attention, as they can easily cause objective failure and as a result, loss of a level. Straight-shooting plants will help dealing with the Imp Cannons, while area-of-effect plants will help deal with the Swashbucklers. The player should use both types in conjunction for this level. In addition, the flowers are located 1 tile away from where Imp Pirate Zombies and Swashbuckler Zombies landing position, so defensive plants should be placed to the right of the flowers. Imp Cannons should be dealt with quickly, or the player could risk losing because of the Imp Cannon exploding might bring Imp Pirate Zombies close to the flowers. Finally, the player should still worry about the other zombies that appear, as Buckethead Pirates can easily slip through defenses. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 1 5 |note5 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie6 = 2 |note6 = Raiding Party! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 4 3 |zombie8 = 3 4 3 4 |note8 = First flag; 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 3 2 |zombie10 = 5 |zombie11 = 3 3 3 4 4 4 |note11 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = 1 5 |zombie13 = 3 4 3 4 |note13 = Raiding Party! |ambush13 = |zombie14 = 3 4 1 2 5 |note14 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie15 = 1 5 |zombie16 = 3 4 1 5 |note16 = Final flag; 600%/7 Plant Food}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Coconut Cannon **Snapdragon **Wall-nut **Iceberg Lettuce **Spring Bean *Plant one column of Twin Sunflowers. Use Iceberg Lettuce to gather more sun for Coconut Cannons. Remember to use Spring Beans as Potato Mines. *When you have enough sun, plant one Coconut Cannon on each lane. *Plant Snapdragons and Spring Beans. *Imp Cannon will not be dangerous if you use the Coconut Cannon when there no Swashbuckler Zombies in front of it. *Planting Wall-nuts will also prevent the zombies from trampling the flowers. Strategy 2 :Created by *This strategy requires you to have two extra slots, access to plants from other levels and to play accurately. It works every time, but you need skill! *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Sunflower **Infi-nut **Power Lily **Bonk Choy **Puff-shroom **Cherry Bomb **Citron *At the start of the game, plant a column of Sunflowers (maybe in column two) and a single Twin Sunflower in column three, and rely on Puff-shrooms to take out the first few zombies. Start planting Puff-shrooms as soon as they are ready. *Keep planting Puff-shrooms as soon as they recharge. Even if you simply sacrifice them in the way of the zombies on the gangway, at least they will still slow them down. *When you have got the first Plant Food from killing a zombie, plant a single Infi-nut, and use the Plant Food on that to generate a force field. This force field often lasts you almost till the end of the game (usually, but not always—you will still have to plant other Infi-nuts in case the force field fails). *Now, stop spending on Sunflowers and start spending on Bonk Choy till you have planted three to protect yourself against the Swashbuckler Zombie that are swinging in. There will be probably be three Swashbucklers in the initial wave. Don't forget to keep planting Puff-shrooms. *As soon as you have enough sun to buy a Power Lily, drop the Plant Food on your Twin Sunflower. In fact, every Plant Food you get from now on, use it to generate more sun. Your priority now is to save up enough sun to get two Citrons, to take out the two Imp Cannons that will spawn. *Now, start planting Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers again. At this point, the first Buckethead Zombie will appear. Wait until they bunch up, then Cherry Bomb them. *From this point on, you should be fairly safe, as long as you are planting things as soon as they recharge, positioning Citrons to take out Imp Cannons, and spending Plant Food on extra sun as soon as you are able to. Do not forget to lay some extra Infi-nuts down, in case the force field fails. You do not need to rely on a single column of Infi-nuts, but you can fill the gangway with them if you have to slow the zombies down. Use a Cherry Bomb when desperate. Dig up single Sunflowers to replace with Twin Sunflowers. Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Kernel-pult **Bonk Choy **Wall-nut **Snapdragon **Spring Bean **Potato Mine (if you have the seventh seed slot) *First, plant one column of Sunflower, Save up enough sun to plant one column of Kernel-pults on the second column. Start planting Wall-nuts on the fifth column. While waiting for Wall-nuts to refresh, plant Spring Bean or Potato Mine. *Plant Bonk Choy on the fourth column to kill the Swashbuckler Zombie. After that, plant another column of Kernel-pults on the second column. Plant Snapdragons on the sixth column on the third and fourth row. Plant Wall-nuts after the Snapdragons. *On the Final Wave use Plant Food on the lower Snapdragon to kill the Imp Cannon, then use another Plant Food to one of your Kernel-pults to postpone the Imp Cannon from sending Imp Pirate Zombies. Strategy 4 :Created by *'Required plants:' **'NOTE:' This strategy does not include the seventh seed slot. **Sunflower **Laser Bean **Wall-nut **Bonk Choy **Kernel-pult **Iceberg Lettuce *Plant two columns of Sunflowers. In the second column, leave a few tiles blank to save them for offensive plants, most likely in the first, second, and fifth rows. *Start planting Wall-nuts in front of the flowers. In this way, the Wall-nuts will keep the zombies away from trampling the flowers as much as possible. **It is also advised to plant Iceberg Lettuces in front of the flowers too, as they are good to use against the Swashbuckler Zombies. *Plant some Bonk Choys or Laser Beans before the flowers. Both plants will help deal for the upcoming large numbers of zombies in this level. *Lastly, spend Plant Food on Iceberg Lettuces, a few Laser Beans or a few Kernel-pults wisely and carefully in the last wave. *If you happen to have any available Power Ups, you can probably spend one Power Up during the first or last wave but only to the point when things start to get pretty tough in this level. Strategy 5 :Created by This strategy works without any plants from later worlds or bonus seed slots. Additionally, this does not require any Power Ups or Boosted Plants. *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Iceberg Lettuce **Coconut Cannon **Spring Bean **Wall-nut **Potato Mine *Start by placing a column of Twin Sunflowers. These will help you get Coconut Cannon faster. *Freeze the first zombie, then place a Spring Bean on the fifth column, right in front of the flowers. Do the same to the next zombie. *Start preparing for the Swashbuckler Zombies. Place a Potato Mine on the first row, a Wall-nut on the second row, and a Spring Bean on the last row. *Place your first Coconut Cannon on the second row on the fourth column, where the Imp Cannon will come. Shoot it immediately before it overwhelms your Coconut Cannon with Imps. *Gradually replace the fifth column with Wall-nuts. This should help with other attacks. When you see an Imp Cannon, shoot it immediately with Coconut Cannon. *Place additional Spring Beans and Iceberg Lettuce on the planks to get rid of the zombies. *Gradually replace the fourth column with Coconut Cannons. This should help clear out the Swashbuckler Zombies so you can shoot the Imp Cannons. *If you ever have too many zombies on the plank, use Plant Food on Spring Bean. *If you ever have an Imp Cannon with many Imps spawned from it, use Plant Food on Coconut Cannon. Strategy 6 :Created by You can use this strategy if you are flowing through the game by world order. Here's the plants needed. *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Wall-nut **Potato Mine **Iceberg Lettuce **Snapdragon **Coconut Cannon Step 1: Place Sunflower on column 1 and 2. Step 2: While doing this, kill the first three or four zombies with Potato Mine, and also stall them with Iceberg Lettuce. Step 3: Get Wall-nuts on the plankless rows, those flowers will not protect themselves! Step 4: Once the third/fourth zombie comes out, it is thy... wait you have not gotten to that world yet... anyway, it is time to bust out Snapdragon. Place them on the fourth column, then the third. Step 5: While placing Snapdragons, once an Imp Cannon appears in a lane, quickly dig a Sunflower and use a Coconut Cannon. Make sure you kill the Imp first, because you may waste a shot or two! Step 6: Then use Coconut Cannons against the rows with planks. It will whittle down the horde, especially those Bucketheads. Step 7: Use Plant Food and replant Wall-nuts if needed. If you cannot get the Coconut Cannon to hit the Imp Cannon in the back, use Plant Food. If Bucketheads are swarming and overwhelming you (which they probably will not if you plan accordingly), use Snapdragon's Plant Food effect. Step 8: You win! See? Not that hard. In the end, your setup should look like this: S C Sn Sn W S C Sn Sn W S C Sn Sn W S C Sn Sn W S C Sn Sn W - S = Sunflower - C = Coconut Cannon - Sn = Snapdragon - W = Wall-nut Strategy 7 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Snapdragon **Tall-nut **Sunflower **Primal Wall-nut *Step 1: Plant at least three Sunflowers. *Step 2: Plant one column of Primal Wall-nuts for defense. Be ready to shovel them and replace them with Tall-nuts soon. *Step 3: Plant five Snapdragons behind the Primal Wall-nuts. *Step 4: Constantly refresh the Primal Wall-nuts with Wall-nut First Aid. *Step 5: Gradually start to shovel the Primal Wall-nuts up and replace them with Tall-nuts. Make sure there are no zombies in the way first. *Step 6: The Imp Cannons will splatter out lots of Imps at some point, and if the situation gets overwhelming enough, put Plant Food on Snapdragon. *Step 7: On the final flag, if the Tall-nuts look damaged, refresh them with Wall-nut First Aid. Gallery Day PS 15 FR.png|First time reward PS - Day 15 (PG234) - 1.png|By PvZ2 Stragety PS15.png|By SOPS15.PNG|By IMG_0371.PNG|This game was itching for me to use Sap-fling, so I used RNG to get this level. By Trivia *Before the 1.9 update, the player could not lose any lawn mowers, as it would make the player to not obtain a star before 1.7 update and cause the failure of a level between 1.7 and 1.9 update, due to not losing lawn mowers being apart of the goal to obtain a star or complete the level. *This is the first level with the objective "Don't let the zombies trample the flowers," if one counts the release order of levels. *Since the 6.2 update, the flowers are located between the third and fourth columns, making the level easier. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Pirate Seas Day 15 (Ep.86)|By Plants vs Zombies 2 Pirate Seas Day 15 Walkthrough How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 15's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)